Haunted
by K. L. Baninson
Summary: He walked up to her and pulled her into his embrace, ignoring her harsh words. Nightwing took to mind to her stance because he knew that being in his arms was exactly where she wanted to be. Her arms wrapped around him after a minute, her body racked with sobs and apologies. He would protect her, never harm her. [Dick/Oc Conner/Oc SeaBat]
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE:**_

* * *

It was a rainy night in Gotham City as Nightwing ran across the wet building ledge, moving swiftly yet keeping his balance. He glanced behind him to see if Robin and Batgirl were keeping up, which they were. Satisfied, Nightwing turned his view back infront of him. Across the building was Catwoman and another female he recognized as her protégé, Black Cat. Him and Batman were chasing them for a while now, but the two women were always able to slip from their grasp.

 _'Not this time,'_ Nightwing thought to himself. He pulled out his grappling hook and shot it, allowing the young adult crime fighter to swing across onto the other side and down into the alley, Robin and Batgirl hot on his heels.

"You go after Catwomen. I've got Black Cat," Nightwing called out to his teammates when he noticed the two females had split up and went into different directions. He slid down the ladder of a fire escape and quickly headed after Black Cat.

Eventually, his eyesight became blurred as the drizzle turned into heavy downpour. But that didn't stop him as he followed the female villain. Nightwing slid into a back alley after her, skidding to a stop when he saw she had hit a dead end. He relaxed his stance and took in a few breaths before speaking to her.

"Why?" He asked her, his voice ringing out through the thick rain. Of all the things he should have asked her, he asked _'why?'_

"Go away."

"You know that I can't."

"Yes, you can. You can always tell Batman something."

''It doesn't have to be this way, Adrianne. Please, surrender."

"NO! I can't go back there Dick. You know why I can't. They won't accept me."

"Yes they will. Just give them a chance Adrianne," Nightwing said as he approached her. Her long brown hair clung to her wet face. Water slid and dripped down the curves of her black, leather suit.

"Stay back," Black Cat said and got into a defensive stance.

"Let me help you, please Adrianne," He said softly.

"No."

He walked up to her and pulled her into his embrace, ignoring her harsh words. Nightwing took no mind to her stance because he knew that being in his arms was exactly where she wanted to be. Her arms wrapped around him after a minute, her body racked with sobs and apologies.

He would protect her, never harm her.

"You'll never forgive me, Dick," Black Cat cried.

"Yes, yes I will. I do, Adrianne," Nightwing responded.

"No, you won't," She said softly before plunging the knife into his back, "not after this."


	2. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1:_**

* * *

 _ **October 2016**_

Nightwing coughed up blood before falling to the wet ground. He heard the knife hit the floor with a _'clink'_ next to his head, followed by the sound of steps against the pavement. He turned his head and watched her retreating form exit the back alley, leaving him lying there to bleed out. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness overcome his mind.

* * *

 _ **August 2015**_

 _"What are you doing?" Adrianne asked as she plopped down next to her friend on the bench. Dick looked up from his phone and smiled at her. He had always thought she was beautiful. Olive toned skin, vibrant green eyes and long, wavy brown hair that fell around her face and framed it perfectly._

 _"Just reading," He replied. Adrianne reached out and tugged on the collar of his leather jacket. Dick gave her a puzzled look, question sparking in his ocean blue eyes._

 _"It's the middle of August, and you're wearing a leather jacket," She said with a soft laugh, stating the obvious. The corner of Dick's mouth rose in a small smile before nodding, his eyebrows raised, "Uhh.. Yeahh.."_

 _His reaction caused her to laugh, which he didn't mind. Dick loved making Adrianne laugh, in fact, it was something that he aimed and strived for. Once her laughter died down to small chuckles; she could never fully stop laughing once she started; the air around them was filled with a comfortable silence._

 _"What brings you here so early?" Adrianne asked._

 _Dick looked at her before responding, "I'm waiting for admissions to open so I can get back into my classes." Her eyes lit up at the news, "You're going to come back to Gotham U? Yeee.."_

 _He smiled at her childish reaction. Dick wasn't sure what it was about Adrianne that caused others around her to laugh when she did. She just had that umph that drew people in. He liked it and so every chance he got, Dick made her laugh. He liked her from the day he met her, and he still does._

 _"Let's go out sometime, just you and I."_

 _"Richard Grayson, are you asking me, Adrianne Carter, on a date?"_

 _"Of course. We'll do anything you want. Movie, dinner, carnival, sightseeing, dancing. I could even cook for you. I'm a mean chef."_

 _Adrianne laughed at his words, "Alright. I want you to cook me a nice meal."_

 _"It's a date then."_

* * *

Dick came to in a hospital bed at the Watchtower. He groaned a bit and sat up, but a pair of hands quickly pushed him back down, "Be careful Dick, you'll pop your stitches and reopen that wound."

He recognized that voice as Barbara Gordon's, his best friend from freshman year of Gotham Prep. Dick was correct when he was met with long, thick, Irish Red hair brushing his face as she checked him over.

"How do you feel?" Babs said softly and settled in the chair beside his bed when she was done. He sighed and lightly shook his head.

"Tired, and my back hurts like hell."

"Whoever did this to you nicked you just under your right lung. Had their knife been longer, you'd be dead," Babs said, tearing up at the end. She sniffled and rubbed her already red nose. Dick reached out and grabbed her hand, smiling at her.

"Well I'm not, so don't start crying Babs, okay?" She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Batman rushed as fast as he could when he found out. He went to work but he'll be here later. Tim went to school so I said I'll stay and look over you in case you wake up."

Dick smiled, _'always mothering me.'_ He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, a smile falling on her face as he did so. Barbara Gordon had secretly been in love with her best friend. She wanted to tell him but decided against it because he started dating someone else. And to be quite honest, so had she. The woman loved him but she too decided to open her heart to another. Barbara wasn't going to wait around for someone who didn't want her and cast away someone who did and showed it as well.

Barbara pressed her lips into a thin line, her red lipstick smudging a bit, "Dickie, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot Babs."

"Did... Did Adrianne stab you?"

Dick's eyes grew wide, unsure of how to respond. Tell Babs the truth and a bolo goes out for Adrianne by the Justice League or lie and say nothing, protecting her, "No, she didn't."

Protect her it is.

Barbara nodded, "Alright." She's known him long enough to know when he was or wasn't lying. She wanted to believe that he was telling her the truth but she did not, sadly. But she said nothing. She simply smiled and left the room with promises of sneaking him some cookies later to which he responded happily.

* * *

It's been about 2 weeks since he had that conversation with Babs. His back was healing but it'll still be some time before he would be able to do anything pertaining to the team and Gotham crime fighting.

 **Nightwing-B01**

The supercomputer said as Dick entered the Watchtower. He was meeting with Batman and Martian Manhunter to discuss his recent mission's outcome. The conversation was stopped immediately and all 6 eyes were on him.

"We will continue this talk later," Superman said, "I'm meeting with Diana. We're going to Smallville this weekend." The Man of Steel flew past Dick and into the Zeta Tube.

 **Superman-01**

"Are you ready to have this talk, Nightwing?" Batman inquired.

"Yeah. It has to happen some time."

"Let us get started then," Martian Manhunter said, "start with the events leading up to the night's incident."

"Tim, Babs and I went out when we heard news of a bank robbery. When we got to the scene of the crime, Catwoman and Black Cat were nearby. I figured they had something to do with it so we went after them. The two split up and I followed after Black Cat. I ended up turning down the wrong alley and ended up getting stabbed by a hallucinating bum."

* * *

 _It was a moonless, rainy night and the time was 2:30 AM when Dick looked up from the newspaper he was reading. He'd heard a beep come from the computer, signaling a break in. He listened in over the police walkie-talkie and once he got the address, he was up and ready to go._

 _"Let's go Tim, Babs. You're with me for the night."_

 _Tim nodded as he secured his yellow utility belt around his waist and Babs just gave an 'okay' to him. The three young heroes headed out of the Batcave and into the streets of Gotham City._

 _They headed up the fire escape to one of the buildings and made their pursuit across the roofs, keeping in the shadows. Once the bank came into view, the group stopped to observe the scene._

 _"They got away," Nightwing whispered but loud enough for Batgirl and Robin to hear him._

 _"Maybe not," Robin spoke, his eyes on two figures running along the roof of a building across the street._

 _"Let's move," Nightwing said and they were off, trailing after the two retreating figures._

* * *

Dick's words mostly matched up with his memories, but he really did hope Martian Manhunter did not dig too deep into his mind. John'n was well aware of how strong earthlings felt about their privacy and wished not to intrude amongst his comrades unless invited. He could tell Dick was hiding something, not needing to use his telepathy to gather that. And if he could tell, John'n was pretty certain Batman knew as well seeing as he rose the boy from the age of 8. Bruce has spent the last decade caring for and watching the young acrobat grow into the intelligent, strong headed man he is today.

Bruce knew what irked, ticked and grated on the young adult and what made him smile.

John'n looked at the back of Dick's head, wondering what exactly was going on in that mind of his. But as he swore, he would not invade. Shrugging it off, the Martian decided to just let it go.

"It's Halloween. Go home Dick, enjoy your night." Bruce said before turning back to the screen displaying the news.

* * *

Kaldur'ahm sat in the lounge area of the watchtower, his friends all getting dressed up. Megan and Conner are taking Garfield trick or treating. Jaime, Bart, Ty, Ed, Virgil and Sam are going to a high school party with Tim and Cassie and he, Barbra, Lagaan and Artemis were staying home.

Barbara came and sat down next to him, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She had on a fluffy orange sweater resembling a pumpkin, black leggings and classic black uggs that came to her calfs. The sweater was clearly oversized because she had the ends of the arms folded over so she can use her hands. Her thick red hair was sloppily thrown up into a top knot yet in a fashionable way, a few strands fallings and framing her slim face. The only makeup she had on was a matte orange lip color, dull enough to blend in yet light enough to stand out.

Her blue eyes were filled with happiness as she sat and watched her friends get ready for the halloween festivities tonight, "This is the one holiday where everyone spends hours getting ready."

Kaldur smiled, her words ringing true in his ears. The only ones not participating were himself, Barbara and Lagaan. Artemis was participating just not with her teammates. Lian, although still young, was going trick or treating in her ladybug costume.

"What keeps you here tonight?" He asked her, his deep voice coming out softly. Barbara shrugged, unsure.

"I have nothing to do. Tim is going out with his friends, Dick doesn't do halloween and Bruce is too old and too occupied."

Aqualad nodded, seeing her reasonings. He was invited to a party at the palace, but he declined. He did not want to be in Atlantis right now. His two closest friends were dead and he did not wish to intrude upon his king and queen. They had their hands full with baby Arthur.

Kaldur turned his eyes to his left, Wolf had came and sat next to him. The Atlantian ran his webbed fingers through the dog's white fur, earning a nice groan from the large beast.

"Looks like you just found some company," Barbara said with a laugh and sipped her drink.

"I was under the impression that we would be together tonight. Am I wrong?"

Barbara smiled coyly and continued to drink her hot chocolate. She shrugged, "No, you're not wrong."

Kaldur nodded and lightly kissed his girlfriend, a kiss which she happily returned. He then kissed her multiple times on her nose, causing Barbara to laugh.

Her laughter died down with the sound of someone clearing their throat. The couple turned to Barbara's right and saw Dick making himself comfortable at the end of the couch. Barbara smiled and faced Dick, her back pressed against Kaldur and her knees curled to her chest. She took another sip before speaking to her best friend, "How's your back?"

Dick rolled his shoulders, "It's still hurts but the pain is going down. Man do I wish I had Kaldur's accelerated healing."

His words caused the Atlantian to chuckle. Barbara downed the rest of her hot chocolate, the drink cool enough for her to do so. She placed the cup on the coffee table in front of the table and tucked her feet under her frame, Kaldur's arm instinctively wrapping around her shoulders.

Dick looked around, his lips pressed into a thin line as he watched them. It felt weird being the _"third wheel."_

"Have you heard from Adrianne?" Babs asked, breaking the silence once more. Dick shook his head.

"No."

Babs nodded her head, expecting that answer. Not wanting to continue the conversation, she simply let it go again.

Sensing the stiff mood, Kaldur got up and offered his hand to his girlfriend, "How about some more hot chocolate?"

Barbara smiled and took his hand, the two of them leaving the lounge area. She silently placed a fresh pot of milk on the stove to get warm.

Kaldur placed a fresh cup for him and her used cup on the counter and proceeded to take out the chocolate packages and pour them into their cups, making sure to put two in Barbara's. She likes the extra chocolate flavor. Once done, he turned and leaned his back against the countertop edge, his sea green eyes watching his girlfriend's moves.

"What's on your mind?"

Barbara looked up surprised, Kaldur's voice bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Dick."

Kaldur smiled, "Well if that's the case…"

Barbara rolled her eyes and lightly shoved him in the shoulder, "You know exactly what I mean Kal."

"I do, but it was entertaining, was it not?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"What about Dick troubles your mind, love?"

"He lied to me. I don't know why but I will find out, whether he tells me or I have to find her and make her tell me. I _will_ get the truth." Barbara said with unwavering resolution.


End file.
